A fleet-footed Fox and alluring Avians
by Rac95
Summary: The King of the Iron Fist Tournament. The place were the best fighters from all over the world gather to see who will be victorious.But what happens when some fighters aren't from earth. When the tournament expands over the simple restrictions of the arena? Which side will present the victor and what will be the price for triumph...


**Just another idea that I had stuck in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Tekken nor Sekirei belong to me, otherwise I would be rich**

Chapter 1

‚ _Duck!'_ Following this thought at exact the right moment, Steve saw the bandage-clad leg moving directly over the hood of his coat, sweeping it off his blonde head.

Using the short opening his enemy gave him, he quickly dashed forward to deliver two straight hits on the tattoo that adorned the black chest of his enemy, only to quickly lean his upper body back to avoid an elbow strike at his temple and took a few steps backwards, bringing himself out of range from his opponent.

Looking at him, the blonde-haired brit saw the beads of sweat collecting under the mohawk of his opponent and noticed his slightly heavier breathing. ' _Time to put you out of commission'_ He thought to himself, having formed a plan already. Slowly circling around his opponent, his body crouched and fists in front of his face he waited for his chance.

He got it when his adversary decided to sprint at him and aimed a kick with his right leg at him. Moving forward, intercepting the attack with his left arm, he found himself face-to-face with his enemy. Seeing the surprise in his face, Steve didn't gave him the chance to react and directly delivered a strike in the kidney with his right fist, using the momentum he gained from his dash.

Destabilized and staggering back to regain footing again, Steve used this chance and delivered a haymaker with his left that went straight against the temple of his opponent. Smiling inwardly, he threw his last punch, a powerful uppercut that lifted his opponent of his feet and sent him down on the floor.

Taking a few steps back, he listened to the count. "Six…Seven…Eight…Nine...Ten! Bruce Irvin is out. Steve Fox wins this round and with this, the last battle of this day." The announcer happily called out, whilst Steve closed his eyes with a grin and raised his fist in the air, celebrating his victory. Waving to his fans and winking at a few of his female admirers, he slowly walked out of the ring towards his friends and training partners Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law, as the moderator and his co-host summed-up the results of the fight and the whole day.

"Now with this victory, Steve Fox has two victories in two fights and his way into the next rounds looks most likely paved. Unlike the one of our dear Bruce Irvin."

"You are totally right my friend. Now that he can walk again out of the ring on his own, he walks off with his second loss after he got his ass handed to him last week and by Lucky Chloe nonetheless. I think his ego took a real blow in that fight. And as long as Steve doesn't get crushed by our dear cat, Irvin is probably 100 % gone from the tournament."

"Well to be honest nobody would have expected something like that, even if Mr Fox is the middle-weight champion."

"That's right, but there are also other new fighters who got invitations, some who you wouldn't expect in the seventh King of the Iron Fist Tournament. And let's take the chance right now to thank the Mishima Zaibatsu for organizing this tournament again and also to the MBI and their CEO Minaka Hiroto for supplying this beatiful arena."

Ignoring the following banter about the other newcomers in the tournament, Steve simply continued his way down the lane, high-fiving fans who managed to get a close place near the pathway and focused on the exit to the locker room in the hallway and to his two friends who were waiting at the entrance.

A man with gravity defying hair and an armless red obi already signaled him a thumb up, whilst his friend in yellow jogging pants without a top, which showed off the three scars on his chest, only smiled at him, but he could see that he was also happy.

"That was a damn good battle. That guy didn't came close to get some real punches in." His red-clothed friend exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder with enough force to nearly make him stumble.

Catching his footing quick enough to not fall flat on his face, Steve turned around to his other companion and grinned at him. "Well if you have to dodge the kicks of the great Marshall Law you are prepared for nearly everything,"

"And prepared you were, my pupil." The now dubbed Marshall Law said with a stern face, imitating the cliché of a kung-fu master. He couldn't hold his look for long though and started grinning again. "But seriously, you are already quick on your feet. It was really good to have a training partner besides our walking brick here." Marshall exclaimed and pointed at Paul.

Faking to be heavily insulted by this comment, Paul crossed his arms and mumbled something along the lines off "lanky, little guy who is just envy".

"Oh don't be like that Paul, it is always nice to have someone who at least knows something about boxing." Steve commented, deciding to play the game with them, earning himself a sour look from Law.

As they reached the changing room, Paul decided to direct the conversation in more important ways.

"So, you know when your fight is Marshall? The Zaibatsu really has some organization problems this year. I don't even know when I fight , let alone who my enemy is." Paul asked as he changed in his casual biker clothes and looked at his old friend.

Already being finished with his change of clothes, which technically only was a white shirt added to his pants, he closed his locker and turned around. "Yeah, I have to take on some girl by the name of Josie Rizal. She's also a newbie, so I don't know what to expect. I wanted to look at a few of her fights though. But since I don't have a set date for the fight, I think I should spar a bit more with you two. I don't think it would hurt anyone of us and I'd rather be safe than sorry." He answered the question. Happy about the answer Paul turned around to look at their british friend. "You ready?" He more called than asked, since Steve had his locker door between them.

Snapping out of his thoughts about the short conversation from the commentators about the Zaibatsu, he just put on the finishing touches whilst mulling about his last thoughts. _'I really wonder what this MBI has to do with them. This doesn't look like a coincidence.'_ He ended his thoughts and closed both, his locker door and his jacket. Now clad in his classical combination of his white jacket with red pants and white shoes fitting to his top, he walked over to his buddies and together they left the arena, whilst hearing the request to the last visitors to leave the arena.

* * *

Standing a bit back to avoid the most of the trouble, a person waited for his chance to move out of his loge. Whilst the silver-haired man had to admit that the somewhat calmer place was nice, he never would have visited this arena by himself. Removing some nonexistent dust from his shoulder, he turned around to his female companion.

Waiting right beside him, her brown hair styled into a perfect braid and clothed into a nice, expensive dress, he still wondered himself why he couldn't feel anything with such a beautiful lady at his side.

Noticing his stare, she returned his look, before she started a conversation about this event.

"Wasn't this an exciting event Kagari? This is something you can't find every day, all this show they organized before all of this. And then the excitement when it begins! You could practically feel suspense during the fights. I am so happy that I had you with me to share such a great event with me!"

' _Well, I would have liked to be somewhere else and not look at a few persons trying to bash their heads in', t_ he now named Kagari thought to himself, but didn't voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I am happy to see that you enjoyed it so much Sarah. However, since the day is young, would you like to accompany me to a restaurant near here. I think a small midday dinner would be fitting. There is a club I'd like to visit with you, but it opens in the evening." And with this comment, he offered her his arm to escort her outside.

* * *

Walking up to his motorcycle, Paul turned around and looked at both Steve and Law expectantly.

"So one of you two wanna have ride back to the hotel?" He asked and started his bike.

Steve and Law exchanged a look, before both turned their heads to Paul and simultaneously declined.

"I'd rather arrive in one piece, thank you." Steve declined, as Marshall also rejected Paul's offer with a similar reasoning. "Suit yourself! You will be the one who will have to take the long route through the public transit.", was his only answer, whilst revving his motorcycle.

"I'd rather be slow than on a suicide commando!" With that comment, both Steve and Marshall started to walk in the direction of the next transit station, waving Paul goodbye as he accelerated and merged with the traffic.

"I swear to you, there will be the day when we have to scrape him of the street, because he lost control." Law said to Steve voicing his concern over Paul and his love for high speed driving. No matter how good he was, Law still worried about his old friend.

"I think it is more likely that we have to find a way to pay for the walls he crashed through. You know how thickheaded he is. There is nothing to stop that." Steve tried to cheer him up, during their trip back to their hotel.

Getting out at the right station, Law again saw all the posters and still couldn't grasp why someone would want to placate his face all over the town and also voiced this strange habit to Steve. "Honestly, I think he just has some strange complex. I mean he even changed the name of the city, just because he could. If he isn't a bit cuckoo, I don't know what's wrong with him." Grinning about this comment, they both entered the lobby of their deluxe hotel, sponsored by the organisator of the whole tournament.

"I am going to my room, getting myself freshened up again. I am gonna call later.", and with this words Steve excused himself, making his way to the elevator, whilst Law walked to the bar.

* * *

Standing in the elevator and humming along with the soothing melody that played in it, Steve tried to get his thoughts in order. He was so focused on his fight earlier that day, that he didn't spent a moment to mull over one of his main reasons he even decided to join this tournament.

Sadly for him, his thoughts didn't really comforted him, because he found more loose ends and mysteries the longer he thought about. _'It is like_ _I get three new problems for everything I find. And now they even have this other company with him. It is like a never-ending race.'_ He thought ' _Perhaps the red-queen was right.',_ he added with sarcasm.

"Excuse me Sir, but do you want to leave the elevator on this floor or was this floor chosen by accident?"

The voice of the bellhop at the door of the elevator snapped Steve out of his thoughts.

Slightly embarrassed, he left the lift. He quickly walked down the hallway with the simple goal of reaching his room. Turning around the corner to get to the doors at the end of the corridor, he found something or rather somebody who surprised him.

Leaning in a corner of the floor was a person! Overcoming his initial surprise, Steve quickly moved toward the woman and to his relief heard her breathing. Now again being completely confused, why a person would just sleep in a hotel floor, he put his hand on the shoulder of her red corset-like dress and gently shook her.

Opening her eyes with a combination of surprise and shock in her reddish eyes, she calmed down quickly since Steve directly moved backwards as soon as she was awake. Noticing her place, she quickly moved out of the floor and tried to fix her slightly disheveled, short, black hair. Meanwhile she still got another quizzical look from Steve, who decided that he had to do something besides looking.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you okay?", was his first question, but before he could continue she already tried to play down the issue. "I am alright. I just had to travel for quite some time and distance. I was on my search for my room and I believe the jetlag just got me. I never really liked flying. I am just pretty sensitive to those things." She told him, whilst fishing her key card out of her pocket and hoped he would buy her explanation, although she could see in his eyes that he wasn't really buying her story.

Still not exactly convinced by this whole conversation, Steve knew he couldn't exactly do anything. Sighing inwardly he took the only choice he found for himself and decided to offer his help to at least get some kind of solution for this situation. "Well, which room where you searching then? It can be quite confusing in here. I can maybe help you." He told her in the hope of finding some kind of solution.

Now actually more awake, she looked at her card and told him her number. Surprised Steve noticed that it was three doors away from his room and actually only around the corner.

Offering her his arm to at least get her to her room, he was more than happy that she accepted. As they reached her place and she opened her door, she walked in, but just turned around as Steve turned around to walk to his room.

"Thank you very much for your help. My name is Eliza, I forgot to introduce myself properly." He didn't expected a reaction from her after she reached her place, but still managed to follow the basic set of manners he was taught, introducing himself too. "Name is Steve Fox and this was no problem. It is just the right thing to do. This is how my parents raised me." He answered, getting a smile from the now named woman for this answer.

"Well, I am still thankful. It is not always the case to find someone who would still do something like that." And with that last comment, she watched him as he excused himself and turned around to walk to his room.

' _Still really nice of him to help me. Could have ended really badly here. Guess I could use a drink to get active after all those centuries.'_ Eliza thought, shortly flashing her fangs.

* * *

After enjoying his hot shower and deciding to just relax a bit, Steve couldn't help but wonder what Paul and Law were possibly up to. After all he knew their likes for parties and other escapades too good to think that they would ignore all the possibilities in this huge city.

' _Gotta see it later. Let's hope they want to stay at the hotel bar if they want to drink. I really don't want to take care of a drunk Paul again'._ Sitting down and leaning back, Steve thought and grimaced at this scenario, since he remembered very well how difficult it was to navigate a staggering Paul Phoenix back to his place. The fact that he was slurring parts of his favorite songs didn't made it better. Sadly, Marshall managed to escape before he had to help his plastered training partner.

' _Yeah, not gonna let that happen again'_ He promised himself, closing his eyes and enjoying the calm atmosphere, before he started to doze off.

* * *

 _Opening his eyes, he saw the cold walls again, which he remembered so vividly. Even if it was such a long time ago since he was near them, it felt so real to him again. Turning around he saw his cot and felt the cold gown on his body and especially the burning feeling in his bandaged left arm._

 _He instantly knew where he was and cursed his memories of it. Looking through the window in the door he saw the familiar face of Dr. Kliesen approaching, which let him gain a bit of hope on this memory. Before she could reach the door though, he saw three other persons approaching her quickly. Two of them wore lab coats and gas masks around their necks. The third person looking like a guard completely covered in a black armored suit. Silently moving near the door, he could hear the muffled voices outside._

" _Kliesen, stop your constant visits to it. The prolonged social-like contact with NT01 will only lead to complications for all of us, especially for you. And believe me you wouldn't want this." The taller of the coat wielding men said into her face, stepping closer to her, most likely attempting to intimidate her._

 _To Steve's surprise, who instinctively took a step back from the door, she didn't budge. "With all due respect Dr. Johnson, but I think you are wrong. What_ _ **he**_ _probably needs is human treatment. You will achieve nothing with your crude ideas of turning_ _ **him**_ _into an object for your plans." She calmly answered, not frightened by his close and taller presence._

 _After shortly looking at her with his light-blue eyes, he sighed. "I hope for your own sake that you_ _ **will**_ _grasp the meaning behind this concept. As long as you aren't able to perform such a simple action, I fear you can't be allowed here." He replied coldly, before he turned around to his guard. "Please escort Dr. Kliesen out of here and take care that her permission to enter this wing of the building is removed." He told his armored escort._

 _Saluting curtly, he grabbed her arm before he pulled her down the hallway and out of Steve's sight._

" _We've lost enough time with that. Let's get ready before we fall back even more on our schedule. I don't think our supervisor will be happy if we can't deliver in time." He told his companion, as they both pulled their masks over their faces whilst the door opened with a distinctive hiss._

 _His eyes widened with fear as he saw both men approaching and moved backwards in his room until he hit the wall behind him._

" _Hold still and come over here. It is time to take you to your daily injections." The previously named Johnson told him and moved continuously forward to get his hands on him to finally catch him and bring him over to the labs._

 _Trying to escape, Steve managed to slip under his arms, only to end right in the arms of the other professor. He was smaller than his companion, but also had a broader build, which he used to stand in the door and easily grab Steve. Looking at him like he just caught some annoying dog, that wanted to break out of his box, he simply held Steve's arm in an iron like grip and pulled him behind him down the hallway._

 _Dr Johnson caught up fast and looked down at the still struggling Steve. "Why do you insist to make this more difficult for yourself. You can achieve nothing, only more negative consequences. It would be better if you grasp that NT01." He told him, as he passed him to get in front of his partner to open the door they were walking at._

 _Still trying to pull his arm free he shouted. "My name is Steve. I am Steve.", before he saw the doors open and only saw a blinding light and a constant drumming sound which got louder._

* * *

Waking up startled, as he got out of his nightmares, Steve quickly noticed that the loud sound he heard at the end of one of his most hated memories was actually real. It was the door to his room and from the growing intensity it sounded like the person outside was ready to crush the door.

"Alright, wait a second I am on my way, no need to alarm the whole floor!" He called in the direction of his entrance. His message was obviously heard, since the pounding stopped and he got another reaction.

"About time, you react. I thought you'd went K.O. or something!" He heard a loud booming voice.

"Oh god Paul, you were the one who tried to hammer my door in?!" He more noticed than asked, nearly at his door.

"No, I am Katarina Alves and standing half-naked out here!" He got the sarcastic answer from the outside. "Of course it's me, what do you expect." He finally told Steve face-to-face as he opened the door.

"Well, Katarina Alves would have been a nice surprise, but I guess you must suffice." Steve reacted to the snarky comment and stepped to the side to let Paul enter.

"I can definitely understand that, I wouldn't say no to a visitor like her either." Paul retorted with a laugh. "But anyway, what was wrong with you? You didn't react till I got really loud and are so disheveled, it looks like you took a nap on the floor." He continued after he got the jokes out of the way.

Deciding to go with the half-truth, Steve decided to try and dodge Paul's question. "You're kinda right. I decided to take a short nap, not on the floor though. I took the seat and ended half on the floor." Steve answered. "You get fifty points and a yellow rubber duck for solving half of the mystery."

"Har, har, har." , was the sarcastic reaction, he expected and secretly hoped for.

"And this is the one person I try to help and inform about the news." Paul told Steve, gaining the latter's attention immediately.

Before Steve could ask what he meant, Paul already continued. "They told us earlier, that the Zaibatsu and the MBI have some kind of organization problem. From the sound of it, there is some problem with the changes of the internal organization of the city or something. I didn't really listened to the last part." Paul admitted.

"Do they at least told something about the time it gets prolonged or what happened to the planned fights?" Steve asked, a bit confused about this revelation. He worried especially about the upcoming duels of his two friends.

Leaning back on the couch, Paul continued were he ended his explanation with the rest of knowledge he possessed about the consequences for him and Law.

"The fights who are set shortly will happen. From the sound of it, they postpone the fights after this round for an indefinite time. They funny thing though is the fact that all fighters can stay at this hotel and get it paid." He continued.

"Talking about the fights though, I finally know who my enemy is. Some kind of street fighter who goes by the name of Miguel. He is supposed to be a tough one. I don't have a set timeframe though, but Marshall now knows when he has to fight. That's actually the other reason I came up here, he wanted to talk to both of us. He is waiting down at the bar. Shall we go?" He asked Steve, although he didn't expect a 'no'.

And the British boxer delivered as expected. "Of course. Gimme half a minute to grab a shirt, I don't think a tank top is the right outfit." He called as he walked to his bag. Deciding to not really change his outfit, he just grabbed a light blue jacket instead of his white one and left the room after Paul, quickly locking it.

* * *

Sitting downstairs at the bar, Law was patiently waiting for his friends, asking himself what took them so long. As he, after a few minutes, turned around to order himself a drink, he felt a heavy and on his shoulder. Half expecting another person who wanted to ask him if he was related to Bruce Lee, **'** _Seriously how do they all get this stupid idea?',_ he was happily surprised to see his big friend in his biker outfit, accompanied by their blonde team partner.

"What took you so long? I thought you abandoned me and was about to start a sad evening alone." Law exclaimed, before he offered his two friends the bar stools beside him that he kept free for them.

"Yeah, sorry for that. I had to wake our sleeping beauty here, or he wouldn't have gotten up anytime soon." Paul told him and pointed his thumb at Steve.

"I got up before the kiss though, otherwise you wouldn't find me here, but rather on the couch of a psychiatrist." He directly retorted. Enjoying the short collective laugh, he decided to ask what he wanted to know since Paul mentioned it upstairs. "So you when you have to fight then?"

"Four days from now on. I already planned a short training schedule with Paul in two days and wanted to know if you are up to it too?" Law asked Steve, hoping to see him nod.

"Well, I am definitely in." He said, before he noticed something Law mentioned. "Wait a second Law, you just said your fight is in four days. Why do you want to start so short before it? Wouldn't it be better to get as much time as possible?" He asked, slightly confused. It wasn't really Marshall's style to cut his training short.

Seeing Paul and Law exchange something he would call 'the look', he knew what they were up to.

"You're going to go on a party aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, gaining himself a slightly sheepish look from Paul. To his surprise, Marshall managed to keep a straight face.

"I looked at her previous fights and her combat style isn't really defined. Combine that with the fact that she has less range and inferior physicals and I am hundred percent you sure, that you will understand my reasoning." He listened the details to justify his plan for a trip through the nightlife of the new named Shinto Teito.

Sighing about the plan of his two friends, Steve still decided to follow it through and gave a thumbs up.

"Since we now all agreed to enjoy the night in this new town, let us get started as soon as possible. In the beginning I thought that we could make a tour through the different specialized bars in the city, but during that search I found this!" He explained and placed a neon colored flyer on the bar between them.

"This club has opened a short time ago and it is supposed to be the hottest place in town. Good music, good drinks and I bet also many good-looking girls. And to top it off, it is open till the morning and is nearly directly at the rail." He finished his explanation of the nighttime plan and looked expectantly at his comrades for the night.

"You really planned the whole thing from beginning to the end. Now let's see if it actually works."

' _And let's see if it distracts me a bit from earlier.'_ Steve thought as the trio left.

* * *

The first part of Paul's planning worked excellent, it was nearly impossible to miss the big, neon sign of the club. The whole queue in front of it was the other indicator that they were right. Taking their place in it, both Paul and Marshall noticed that they got a lot of questioning looks.

"I think we choose the wrong outfit." Paul somewhat whispered over to Law, as he noticed that his jacket was scrutinized again. "Oh, really. I didn't noticed that." Law responded sarcastically. Whilst his outfit looked a bit more normal, his combat pants and the belt still earned himself a few looks, which he wasn't too happy about.

Turning around, Steve, who got a place in front of them, grinned at them and their obvious inconvenience. "I really don't know what your problem is. There is no problem here." He mentioned and enjoyed the sour looks he got from them. His combination of his red pants and a cerulean shirt looked indeed more fitting among the other guests. They fact that he was younger also helped him to look like he belonged in this club.

After they finally entered the club, all three decided to split up. With Paul walking in the direction of the bar and Marshall nearly literally storming on the dance floor, Steve decided to stay at the sidelines and to have a slow evening. It wasn't his first time in a club, but he never was a party animal.

Deciding to take a place in a more quiet area of the club, he ordered himself a drink and started to look at the crowd, which seemed to still move in a perfect rhythm, despite the fact that it actually was a group of individual acting persons. _'Everybody knows where he is, but still doesn't know anything about everything around him. Kind of ironic.'_ He thought to himself as continued to look at the dance floor, not even noticing that his drink was already empty when decided to take a sip out of it.

Putting it on a small table near him, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a girl, which approach he didn't even noticed. The first thing he noticed was her rather tanned skin, combined with long black hair that looked like it was made of shadows. Completing her appearance, was a short, black top, combined with a long scarf that nearly looked like a cape and covered another part of her torso, having a similar effect as a curtain. The finishing touch though was the long black skirt with the long cut at the side, partly revealing her well-formed leg.

Seeing his looks, she inwardly smirked and decided to take the initiative. "Like what you see hot-stuff?" She asked with a smile, whilst she studied his looks too. Upon noticing that he was literally staring at her the whole time, Steve got rather uncomfortable and decided to somehow defuse this awkward situation. At least this was his plan, until she did it herself. "Fancy a dance out there?" She asked him with a velvet like voice.

Deciding to take that offer, they went together on the dance floor, their bodies close together and just focusing on the rhythm. "My name is Yahan. How should I call you?" She asked him during a change of songs.

"The name is Steve." He responded, as the music started again and they continued, just becoming a part of the mass on the floor.

Standing together at a table shortly afterwards, they both enjoyed the bit of small talk between them. At least until Steve looked upwards and noticed how much time he just spent in the company of his new companion. Following his look to the timer at the wall, she looked back at him, noticed his slight surprise, and knew that this was the time to part.

"Guess the time comes to an end now, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Hope we see each other again Steve, this night was fantastic." She told him, before she left quickly into the crowd.

' _Yes, it was definitely a night to remember.'_ He thought to himself, before he turned around to move to find his friends.

What he did not noticed, were the eyes trained on the back of his blonde head. ' _I think you will see me quicker than you think.'_ Yahan thought to herself, still hidden in the crowd, before she disappeared from the building

* * *

Finding his friends was easier than he thought. Marshall actually managed to rock the dance floor, delivering what seemed to be improvised combat moves, which gathered himself both envy and respect from the persons around him. Upon noticing Steve, he stopped and walked over to him.

"Nice show Law. Didn't know you were so good on the dance floor. Maybe you should meet with Eddy Gordo for a dance competition." He joked when the two decided to look for Paul.

"Knowing our Brazilian combatant he would probably kick my ass if I try to bring the rhythm in a fight against him. Showing all those young ones on the dance floor is good enough." Law retorted and jabbed Steve in the ribs as he noticed Paul.

From the looks of it, he was short before being completely sloshed. Noticing Steve's look, on Paul he could nearly imagine what he was thinking about. "Okay, let's do it this way. You just try to talk Paul off of the bar. We both know he rather listens to you. I'll take care of the bill and carry him back to the hotel as soon as we are out of here. Promise."

Still looking at the drunken kick-boxer, Steve sighed and turned around to Law. "Alright. But as soon as we are out, he is your responsibility." He stated, at least knowing that Law would honor his part of the deal.

As they parted ways to do their respective works, he noticed another thing. Paul was not only drunk, but also still tried to flirt whilst being drunk. It didn't look like had success though. Said lady looked also as if she wasn't sober, but could still talk normally. From the parts, that Steve heard she was simply evading his plumb attempts of flirting. As he got closer, he could see why Paul still tried to hit on her. She was quite the looker, taller than him, wearing a short purple dress, which was presenting quite a bit of her impressing cleavage. Her long, dark hair was the final touch of her beauty.

Approaching both of them, he cleared his throat and grabbed Paul's shoulder to get Paul's attention. Managing to get him to turn around, he saw Paul smiling as he grabbed both of his shoulders, most likely to stabilize himself, before he tried to explain the situation to him.

From the parts he understood, Paul tried to get the number of a few ladies, but wasn't really successful. As the night continued, he got more and more drunk, until he noticed the beauty now sitting beside him. Since that point, he constantly tried to complement her, which didn't work since he already was too drunk to get his sentences completely clear. The fact that his pick-up lines were bad in the beginning didn't help.

Slowly comforting him for his bad luck, he guided him to the waiting Law. Whilst Marshall led Paul outside, Steve turned around and walked back to the bar. Taking a seat beside the woman who had been on the receiving end of Paul's actions, he turned to look at her and just decided to get over with it. "I want to apologize for my friend. He was not really in a good state, he normally has better manners than this. He just had a bad day. I hope that you can somewhat forgive him for his actions." He started, waiting for a reaction, before trying to continue.

Focusing on his eyes, she started smiling. "It's really sweet that you came back to try to apologize for your friend. But don't worry, I've had worse, it was actually quite funny to try to understand what he even wanted to say. So I would say no harm done." Feeling somewhat relived about her reaction, he was surprised, when she put a beer coaster with a number in in his hands, before she turned around leaving the bar.

It took Steve a few seconds until he fully grasped the situation. Now staring at the number of a woman he met, when he wanted to apologize for his friends, Steve just decided to pocket the coaster and go back out to his friends

* * *

Standing on the roof, Kagari looked outside over the city, mulling over the night in the club.

' _I felt it. She was in there. I don't know who it was, but I finally found her. I never imagined that the reaction would so strong in my system.'_ Continuing his train of thought, he didn't even noticed that he got a visitor behind him.

"You look tense Kagari, do you want a drink to loosen up?" He heard a voice behind him, seeing a well-known acquaintance sitting behind him on the roof, holding a bottle of sake, pressed against the her purple clothing. "No thanks Kazehana. Not everyone needs to be drunk to enjoy the evening." He replied, as the now dubbed Kazehana decided to take another swig.

"Well, it looks like you don't have a woman with you to 'enjoy the evening'. Do you want to work tonight again Homura, or didn't you just still found your Ashikabi?" She asked him, awaiting his answer with interest. Turning around he looked her directly in the eyes before he continued.

"Matter of fact, I am sure my Ashikabi was in there. I just need to found out who out of this crowd is the right one." He told Kazehana, before he continued to look at the night sky.

* * *

Hurrying out of the club, Steve quickly turned to the side to catch up with Law and Paul, whom he expected at the rail station already. The display he had in front of him was completely different. Paul just held on to a lantern post with all his might, exclaiming 'that the world is not stable enough', whilst Law tried to calm him down and sent a pleading look at Steve, asking for help.

Jogging towards the ridiculous situation, Steve couldn't stop laughing about the situation and the helplessness in Laws face regarding the whole thing. If he hadn't laughed to himself the moment he passed a side alley, he would have probably heard the sound of somebody smacking his lips and noticed the red glow that shortly appeared in the alley.

 **This is the first chapter of another story. Yes I know, this chapter was more about the Tekken cast, but this will change in the futureand yes I also know that I changed a few facts, but I thought that Steve would be better as a newbie to the tournament to get sure he isn't that well known for his other participations. The war that should be happen during the seventh tournament is also not present, since I wanted to make this more focused on the perons instead of a great conflict. And last but not least removing Elizas horns simply for the fact of making all fighters at least look human.**

 **Anyway if there is something good or bad, feel free to write it in a review or a PM. If you like it following and/or favoriting is also appreciated**

 **Rac95, out**


End file.
